callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
All Ghillied Up
"All Ghillied Up" (previously known as Zones of Exclusion, referring to the Chernobyl Exclusion Zone, which it takes place in) is the thirteenth mission of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. This is a flashback of one of Captain Price's earlier missions as a Lieutenant. He and Captain MacMillan must sneak to a vantage point in a hotel to assassinate Imran Zakhaev. Characters *John Price (playable) *MacMillan Briefing The year is 1996, 15 years before the main events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The British government had authorized an assassination order. Price, who was then a Lieutenant, is placed under the command of Captain MacMillan. The two, wearing ghillie suits, must make their way to a hotel vantage point and wait for their target, Imran Zakhaev. Unlike the typical mission introductions of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare which seem to be high-tech large computer screens, the briefing for All Ghillied Up is a print map with photographs pinned on it. Also adding to the nostalgia of the flashback, the briefing makes a transition from the modern screen to an old-fashioned film reel projector with cue marks, and the mission starts in black-and-white before immediately transitioning to color. Walkthrough Start The mission starts with the player on the outskirts of Pripyat, with MacMillan lying down camouflaged next to him. The player and MacMillan move up towards a wooden enclosure, with sights on the house and guards in front of them. On MacMillan's orders, the player shoots down some of the guards and their guard dogs, while MacMillan takes care of the rest. Failure to do this will result in the guards noticing the player, and opening fire, and setting their dogs lose on the player and MacMillan. If the guards are taken out stealthily, the enemies inside the house will remain occupied and not notice anything suspicious. After sneaking past them and hiding behind a car, the player must move up into a church. There are some more guards in front of the player here, and also a guard up in the church tower. The player will take these enemies out stealthily with assistance from MacMillan like before. Failure to do this properly will result in the guards in the vicinity to become aware of the player's presence, and they will open fire as well as send attack dogs after them. Church When all of the enemies in the area are eliminated, the player and MacMillan make their way into the destroyed church. Inside, there will be a box of Stingers, and an RPD up the ladder in the tower where the guard once was. On exiting the church, MacMillan will alert the player of a passing Hind. Staying prone in the shadows, on MacMillan's advice, will mean that the helicopter will not spot the duo, and the mission can be continued peacefully. However if the player is spotted, the Hind will open fire, and continue to fire until the player is dead. If this happens, it is possible to run into the church to grab stingers in order to shoot down the chopper, but this is almost impossible as the Hind has the ability to destroy the cover the church provides and still damage the player inside the church, and the Hind has flares. Convoy and Junkyard Once the helicopter has passed over, the player and MacMillan move up into a large field. Traversing the field, there is a rumbling sound, and MacMillan orders the player to get down. This rumbling is a convoy of BMP-2s and soldiers making their way to the road near the church. The player must now crawl their way up the field, making sure not to hit any of the BMP-2s, which results in instant death, or alerting any of the soldiers, which results in the BMPs and enemies all opening fire at MacMillan and the player. When a soldier is close to the player, the player should remain still to remain undetected, movements that are too fast will alert an enemy. After evading the convoy, the player makes their way to a junkyard, and overlooks as a small group of enemies take charge of disposing of bodies in a small lake. The player and MacMillan will take these enemies out stealthily, otherwise like previous encounters, the enemies will open fire on the player and send attack dogs out against them. Also there's a shipping crate next to the helicopter when you alert the enemy it will open filled with enemies. When these enemies are disposed of, the player makes their way towards a group of shipping crates. There are more enemies in here, the first of which is smoothly taken out by MacMillan, who grabs his attention with "Oi, Suzy!" and then bludgeons him with his M21. After all of the enemies are eliminated in this area, the player and MacMillan go to a shipping crate with its doors opening up into another area. The "Convention" In this area, there is a massive conglomeration of trucks, helicopters, soldiers and BMP-2s. The player and MacMillan make a dash for a line of trucks, and go prone and crawl underneath them to avoid detection. Failure to go undetected will lead to an inevitable death as everything resembling a gun will open fire on the player and MacMillan. More and more trucks line up, providing a continuous line of cover for the duo until they reach a safer area. Once this area is reached, the player takes down a sniper at the top of a large flight of stairs. If the player does not take the sniper out properly, the entire area will become alert of the players presence, and open fire. When you go up the full fire escape there is an armory inside, so when you alert the enemy you have a good armory to defeat the enemies and the helicopter. Moving up through central Pripyat Now the player and MacMillan are within the central areas of Pripyat. They make their way through several blocks of flats, again keeping a low profile to avoid detection. Once the duo make their way into a walkway through a block of flats, previously eliminating any enemies that stood in their path, they will see a dog eating the corpse of a fallen soldier. If you have the cheat A Bad Year ''enabled you will not see the corpse. It is inadvisable to shoot this dog dead, because if the player does, a huge multitude of dogs will attack the player and MacMillan, which, although it is not too difficult for the player to kill any dogs which attack them, will probably kill MacMillan, resulting in a mission failure. The duo then enter a complex through a kitchen. Whilst in this complex, MacMillan comments on how the city used to be home to many people, but is now simply a ghost town. If you listen to the voices you'll hear people that are probably the people and children getting killed by the nuclear disaster. While walking across a walkway in the complex, parallel to a large window overlooking a plaza, a Havoc flies past, though it does not notice the duo. Once the complex is exited, the player makes their way to the hotel, visible in the distance, which will serve as their vantage point. Once the hotel is neared, the mission ends. Gallery Spawn All Ghillied Up CoD4.jpeg|Start of the level Imran Zakhaev 1996 CoD4.jpg|Imran Zakhaev Video Walkthrough Arcade Mode Walkthrough Weapon loadout Enemy Intelligence *'Laptop 19''' is located in the church, at the top of the bell tower. The enemy helicopter can pose a threat while collecting this laptop. *'Laptop 20' is in the center of the area with shipping crates. There are three enemies around it, but the guards will not notice the player if one is quick and moves in at the right time (best way is to use a suppressed P90 a patrolling guard nearby drops when killed). Successfully collecting this laptop will result in a compliment from MacMillan. *'Laptop 21' is in the room at the very top of the fire escape that has an enemy sniper. Achievements Ghillies In The Mist (20 ) - Complete this mission without alerting any enemies. The Shot (40 ) - Complete "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Trivia Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:SAS